Black Festival
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: FOR IHAFEST Agustus.   Festival hitam telah dimulai. Semoga semuanya bisa bersenang-senang


**BLACK FESTIVAL**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya **

Mata hijau itu terbelalak. Pemiliknya mundur beberapa langkah dengan perlahan. Ia memandang lurus ke depan, nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Kata-kata seruan hampir mengalir keluar. Namun ia menahannya. Pikirannya pun mulai berteriak. Tanda tanya memenuhi benaknya.

"_Bloody hell_…" katanya dalam hati. "Ini tidak mungkin! Orang itu tak mungkin melakukan semua ini!"

Benar. Baginya, apa yang tampak di depannya saat ini adalah suatu kemustahilan. Orang itu tak mungkin melakukan semua ini. Dan kalaupun ia melakukannya, untuk apa? Untuk apa sampai bersusah payah mengumpulkan mereka di tempat ini?

Ini semua mustahil.

Uh, tapi… bau amis darah ini…

Masih bisakah semua ini hanya disebut sebagai lelucon belaka?

England kembali melangkah mundur. Kali ini ia mulai memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Betapa bodohnya dirinya yang mau menerima tawaran itu begitu saja. Betapa bodohnya ia dan teman-temannya…percaya begitu saja dengan wajah polos si pengundang. Datang ke sebuah festival bernama Festival Hitam, huh?

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!

Sejak awal England sudah curiga. Festival Hitam? Baru kali ini ia mendengarnya. Rasanya itu bukanlah tradisi dari negara si pengundang. Tapi, oh… kenapa ia mau saja datang ke sana? Dan kenapa teman-temannya akhirnya mengiyakan juga? Lalu mereka pergi ke acara 'festival' itu tanpa rasa ragu.

Sekarang, inilah kenyataan.

"Selamat datang di Festival Hitam! Selamat bersenang-senang!"

England terus melangkah muncur. Ia sedikit gemetar. Matanya tak juga bisa lepas, terus menatap orang di depannya.

Orang itu tersenyum. Masih dengan senyuman polos seperti yang biasa diperlihatkannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Tangan kanan orang itu membawa pisau dapur yang besar. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah botol saus tomat yang telah pecah sebagian. Mungkin karena barusan dipakai untuk memukul kepala seseorang, yang seharusnya merupakan temannya. Sisa-sisa darah masih menetes dari botol yang pecah itu. Lalu jangan ditanya. Ada lebih banyak lagi sisa darah di pisau besar orang itu. Orang itu kini berjalan, menuju ke arah sang personifikasi United Kingdom yang mundur ketakutan.

Ah, takut? Entahlah.

Tapi siapa yang tak jatuh mentalnya jika diperhadapkan dengan hal seperti ini?

Festival Hitam.

England datang ke negara si pengundang bersama sepuluh orang lainya tanpa rasa curiga. Kata si pengundang, semua yang hadir wajib mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Tidak perlu pakaian resmi, cukup baju santai saja. Jadilah sang personifikasi United Kingdom itu memakai kemeja dan celana hitam biasa.

Festival. Ia pikir mereka pasti hanya akan bersenang-senang. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya England diundang ke sebuah festival. Temannya, sang personifikasi negara matahari terbit, telah berkali-kali mengajaknya ke festival. Festival di musim panas itu selalu menyenangkan. Walau sering protes karena undangannya sering mendadak, England akan selalu datang. Festival di negara Jepang identik dengan kegembiraan.

Dan..ah, bukan hanya Jepang! Sepertinya seluruh dunia juga tahu bahwa festival itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Sekarang…Festival Hitam? England sedikit heran. Si pengundang hanya memberitahu bahwa mereka akan bersenang-senang. Jadi England tak memikirkan seeprti apa festival itu. Ia merasa hanya cukup tahu bahwa mereka akan bersenang-senang. Mungkin disebut Festival Hitam karena diadakan pada malam hari dan dengan baju hitam. Mungkin acaranya berupa pameran karya seni dengan stand-stand makanan. Si pengundang terkenal dengan karya seninya yang luar biasa dan makanan yang lezat. Yah…mungkin seperti itulah Festival Hitam.

Tapi semua di luar dugaan.

Tidak ada pameran karya seni. Tidak ada stand makanan. Tidak ada musik yang indah. Bahkan tak ada cukup benda penerang. Yang ada hanya sebuah rumah.

"Selamat datang di Festival Hitam!" Itu sambutan si pengundang. "Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Beberapa dari yang hadir mulai protes. Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Bahkan orang lain yang tengah menikmati acara pun tidak. Hanya mereka, sebelas orang itu, yang ada di sana.

Tunggu? Sebelas?

Bukankah kalau tak salah tadinya mereka berjumlah dua belas orang? England yakin ia datang bersama sepuluh orang lainnya. Kalau ditambah si pengundang, harusnya mereka berjumlah dua belas orang. Jadi kemana satu orang lagi?

Tapi…uh… Tiba-tiba England melihat seekor beruang tampak melayang di dekatnya. England pun memicingkan mata, tak yakin dengan hal yang dilihatnya. Akan tetapi perlahan-lahan sebuah sosok mulai terlihat. Ternyata beruang itu tidak melayang. Beruang itu berada di dekapan seseorang yang wujudnya samar-samar. Jadi, yah… ternyata mereka masih berdua belas!

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah yang ditunjuk si pengundang. Kini semakin banyak terdengar seruan protes.

"Tempat ini gelap dan tidak _awesome_!" seru seorang dari mereka.

"Kemana kita akan pergi, aru?"

"Untung aku bawa senter kecil, da!"

"Tenang aja. Tempat acaranya sudah di depan mata." Si pengundang pun menyahut sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu di depan mereka.

England menghela nafas. Baru kali ini ia diundang ke festival aneh begini. Jadi acaranya ada di dalam rumah? Namun bayangan England masih belum berubah. Saat pintu itu terbuka, pasti akan tampak ruangan yang luas. Mungkin suasananya remang-remang. Tapi akan ada banyak makanan, lalu pameran dan musik. Sekarang semua itu memang belum tampak. Mungkin karena acara memang belum mulai, kan? Mungkin mereka adalah orang-orang yang pertama datang. Setelah ini pasti akan ada banyak orang yang berkunjung.

Tak lagi membiarkan tamu-tamunya penasaran, si pengundang pun membuka pintu. Dengan tersenyum ia mempersilakan kesebelas temannya masuk ke dalam ruangan di balik pintu tersebut. Satu persatu mereka melangkah. Ruangan itu tampak sangat gelap jika dilihat dari luar.

"Jangan menyalakan senter lagi!" Itu pesan si pengundang sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Katanya lagi, setelah ini lampu akan segera dinyalakan.

Mengira ini cuma kejutan kecil dari si pengundang, semua masuk tanpa curiga. Mungkin setelah lampu dinyalakan, mereka akan melihat hal-hal menarik. Mereka semua masuk, dan berhenti di dekat pintu, kemudian diam menunggu. Si pengundang menjadi orang yang terakhir masuk. Pintu pun ditutup dan dikunci.

Dikunci? Hm… aneh! Tapi mereka hanya diam dan menunggu.

Sepuluh detik, dua puluh, empat puluh…. Dan satu menit…

"Hei, kapan lampu akan dinyalakan?"

"Huh, _bloddy git _itu mulai tidak sabaran!" gerutu England saat itu.

"Saya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Sebaiknya lampu dinyalakan dulu, I…"

Suasana mendadak hening.

Lalu terdengar suara 'bruuuk' yang keras. Seperti ada sesuatu yang jatuh.

"_Bloody Hell_, apa yang terjadi?" England yang terkejut langsung bertanya dengan suara keras.

"A…aru? Nihon? Nihon? Ni…"

Terdengar suara 'bruuuk' yang kedua.

"Ada apa, da?"

PRAAANGG!

Terdengar suara benda yang pecah. Lalu terdengar suara jatuh yang ketiga.

"Hei, hei? Ada apa ini? Ada…"

'Bruuukkk!'

Suara jatuh lagi. Amerika tak lagi menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ini tidak awesome! Cepat nyalakan lampu!"

"A…apa yang kau lakukan?"

"_Potato bastard_! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Romano, tenanglah… Aaagghh!"

"Hei…bisakah seseorang menjelaskan pada orang yang indah ini…apa yang terjadi…"

Hening.

Setelah itu mendadak tak ada lagi suara.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" Akhirnya England berseru dengan tidak sabar.

Sesuatu yang tak beres telah terjadi di ruangan itu. Apa? Kenapa? Bagaimana?

England menjadi gelisah. Sekarang ini, kegelapan di sekitarnya begitu pekat. Bahkan England tak bisa melihat tangannya sendiri. Apalagi kejadian di sekitarnya.

"Hei!" England berseru kembali. Kenapa lampu belum dinyalakan juga? Apa yang terjadi?

Beberapa detik kemudian, harapan England terkabul. Mendadak sebuah lampu menyala. Sinar lampu yang menyorot langsung ke arah wajah itu menyilaukan mata England. Refleks, sang personifikasi United Kingdom itu menghalangi sorotan lampu dengan lengannya.

"Hei, kenapa…" England hendak protes. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan mengerjapkan mata. Perlahan matanya mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya.

Uh, akhirnya festival dimulai? Festival seperti apa ini?

"Vee~" Si pengundang berdiri beberapa meter darinya sambil tersenyum.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebilah pisau besar yang berlumuran darah. Tangan kirinya menggenggam botol yang telah pecah.

"Italy?" hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu England ucapkan. Ia terkejut. Ya, bahkan sangat terkejut.

Si pengundang berdiri dengan tenang. Bukan hanya apa yang digenggamnya saja yang penuh dengan darah. Wajahnya, pakaiannya… Si pengundang tersenyum, tampak polos seperti biasanya. Namun dengan keadaan yang jauh di luar dugaan.

"Vee~" Si pengundang angkat suara. "Ada apa England?"

England terdiam. Italy? Benarkah orang yang kini berdiri di depannya itu adalah Italy? Italy Veneziano yang polos, bodoh dan penakut itu?

"Vee~" Si pengundang itu tetap tersenyum. "Selamat datang di Festival Hitam!" sahutnya kemudian. "Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Inikah Festival Hitam?

Festival darah? Festival kematian?

England hanya bisa menelan ludah. Di depannya kini, tepat di belakang Italy, terbaring tubuh kesepuluh orang lainnya. Mereka semua berlumuran darah dan tak bergerak. Dilihat dari situasinya, tentu jelas siapa pelakunya.

Hanya saja…hanya saja apa-apaan ini? Inikah Festival Hitam? Kenapa Italy mengadakan acara seperti ini? Untuk apa? Kenapa harus ada festival seperti ini?

"Vee~" Si pengundang berjalan perlahan, mendekati England.

England pun mundur perlahan. Pandangannya masih belum bisa lepas dari sosok Italy dan benda-benda yang digenggamnya. Hei, apakah saat ini tujuan Italy adalah dirinya?

"Vee~ Jangan lari!" sahut Italy. "Mendekatlah kemari supaya kita bisa bersenang-senang!"

Bersenang-senang? England pasti sudah gila kalau ia mau menuruti kata-kata Italy itu. Sudah jelas! Jika ia mendekat, ia tak akan mungkin bersenang-senang. Ia akan dibunuh! Ia akan dibunuh, seperti kesepuluh orang lainnya!

"Vee~" Italy semakin mendekat. Senyumnya semakin lebar. Ia mulai mengangkat pisau di tangan kanannya.

England bergidik ngeri. Ya ya, ia adalah seorang personifikasi negara yang telah melalui banyak hal. Perang bukanlah hal asing baginya. Tapi melihat seorang Italy bisa melakukan ini adalah hal yang sangat mengejutkannya. Biasanya Italy itu adalah seorang lemah dan bodoh. Dipukul sedikit saja pasti akan menangis. Tapi itu adalah Italy yang biasanya. Apakah Italy yang sekarang ini akan sama?

"Vee~" Italy semakin mendekat dan mendekat sambil mengacungkan pisau.

England terus mundur perlahan. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia belum bisa memutuskan akan melakukan apa.

"Vee~ Jangan takut, England!" Italy kini berdiri tepat di hadapan England.

England mulai panik. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu…sekarang!

"Karena setelah ini…karena setelah ini…." Tiba-tiba Italy menurunkan tangannya. "Setelah ini…" Mendadak ia tampak kebingungan. "Vee~ Setelah ini…"

England pun menatapnya dengan lebih bingung lagi. "Haah?"

"Gawat," kata Italy kemudian. "Vee~ Aku lupa dialog selanjutnya!"

"CUUUTTT!" Tiba-tiba saja suara teriakan Germany terdengar. "Bagaimana kau ini? Masa kau lupa dialog selanjutnya?"

"Douitsu-san… Jangan keras-keras! Nanti Igirisu-san dengar!"

"Hahaha! Sudah kubilang sebaiknya ada tokoh Hero yang muncul!"

"Kalian semua berisik, bodoh! Adik bodoh itu juga. Masa dialog seperti itu bisa lupa?"

"Ow...Romano, suaramu itu terlalu keras"

"Hei, bukankah harusnya kita masih berpura-pura mati dengan _awesome_?"

Suara demi suara pun terdengar.

"O…oi…" England semakin terheran-heran.

Beberapa lampu pun dinyalakan. Suasana ruangan itu tetap remang-remang, namun beberapa sudut mulai terlihat.

England mengerjapkan mata. Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pemilik suara-suara itu. Mereka yang harusnya tadi masih terbaring di ujung sana. Mereka yang tadi nyaris mati karena perbuatan Italy. Mereka yang berlumuran darah.

Tapi kenapa…kenapa mereka kini berdiri di sana dalam keadaan sehat dan baik-baik saja?

"Vee~" Italy menoleh pada teman-temannya. "Maaf~" katanya kemudian.

"Hh, gagal deh adegan penutupnya!" keluh Germany.

"Tapi ekspresi kalian tadi sungguh indah," kata France. "Kalau saja diteruskan. Pasti…"

France tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. England telah berdiri di dekatnya dengan wajah marah. "Bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya personifikasi United Kingdom itu.

Jadi semua ini tipuan? Tidak ada yang terluka. Tidak ada yang mati dan tidak ada yang mendadak menjadi orang jahat?

"Vee~ Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka mau mempersiapkan film untuk Halloween nanti. Jadi…"

"Kami ingin mendapatkan ekspresi ketakutan yang alami, Iggy!" Amerika tiba-tiba sudah mendekati England. "Dan sepertinya Iggy cocok untuk peran itu."

"Enak saja! Bukannya kau yang paling cocok dengan peran itu, _Bloody git_?"

"Hahaha! Semuanya memutuskan agar Iggy saja yang jadi peran utama!"

"Aku tidak takut, bodoh! Malah tadi hampir memukul Italy!"

"Tapi tadi Iggy terlihat gemetar. Hahaha! Kalau saja Italy tidak lupa dengan dialognya…"

"Aku akan memukulnya, git!"

"Tidak tidak! Iggy pasti akan berteriak kencang~"

"Apa katamu?"

"Hei-hei, jangan bertengkar lagi!" Melihat itu, Italy mencoba melerai mereka. "Vee~ Bagaimana kalau acara yang sebenarnya kita mulai saja? Walau Festival Hitam itu sebenarnya tidak ada, aku dan Furansu-niisan sudah menyiapkan makanan dan musik di halaman belakang~"

"Nanti saja!" seru England dan sukses membuat Italy garuk-garuk kepala kebingungan. England pun kembali melanjutkan teriakannya pada Amerika.

"Sudah kuduga bakal jadi begini, aru!" China menggelengkan kepala melihatnya. Sepertinya mereka akan tetap heboh sampai nanti ada yang berteriak keras untuk menghentikan mereka. Ah… lebih-lebih, sepertinya France juga mulai ikut-ikutan menggoda England. Sepertinya ini akan berlangsung lama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan mereka dan kau bersatu denganku saja, da?"

"Tidak, aru!"

"Vee~" Italy hanya bisa tersenyum lagi. Yup. Festival Hitam yang ia maksud itu memang tidak ada. Benar, mereka hanya ingin mempersiapkan film untuk Halloween nanti. Darah yang berceceran hanya darah dari ayam yang hendak dimasak oleh France untuk malam itu. Pisau yang dibawa Italy tidak sungguh-sungguh ditusukkan ke tubuh teman-temannya, tapi ke kantong-kantong darah yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya di balik baju. Botol yang dibawa Italy pun bukan merupakan barang pecah belah. Botol itu dibuat dari semacam permen dan memang merupakan benda yang khusus digunakan untuk pembuatan film. Jika dipukulkan, akan menimbulkan efek pecah yang sangat mirip dengan botol sungguhan, tapi tidak tajam dan menyakitkan. Kameranya? Mereka telah mempersiapkan beberapa kamera tersembunyi yang merekam dari beberapa sudut yang berbeda.

Hh, sepertinya semua itu setengah gagal. Tapi…

"Acara yang sebenarnya akan segera dimulai," kata Italy dalam hati. "Semoga semuanya senang, vee~"

**END**

Akhirnya selesai juga :'D

Ide botol yang terbuat dari bahan permen itu saya dapat dari manga Detective School Q.

Pertama kali melihat tema 'festival' untuk IHAFEST, sebenarnya pikiran saya melayang ke Festival musim panas di Jepang dan acara Tujuhbelasan di Indonesia. Tapi… akhirnya saya mengambil jalan cerita begini ._.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca.

Saya tunggu kritik, saran dan komentarnya


End file.
